Adventure of a life time
by Maeve111999
Summary: A little misunderstanding has catapulted them into the adventure of their lives. After Flora is kidnapped, the group sets out to search for her. But they will have to face a lot of challenges that will put their friendships and relationships to the test.
1. Holidays !

Flora Gonzales woke up with the sun hitting her face softly. Her eyes fluttered open as she gazed up to the familiar four walls surrounding her. This had been her home for three years now.

She heard a moan come from across the room. Her roommate for all these years, Bloom Avery, was also waking up slowly. It was the spring holidays.

"Good morning Flora," Bloom greeted the fairy of Nature.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" Flora asked.

"Like a baby," the fairy of the Dragon Flame responded, sighing happily.

They both got out of bed and to their closets. They were going on holiday with the guys for three weeks. Their destination was Earth. They were staying in a holiday house in Gardenia, Bloom's hometown. They saw pictures of the house on the Internet, and they thought it was exactly what they were looking for. It was a two storied white house with twelve en-suite bedrooms, a big living area, kitchen and terrace. The house was located a few hundred meters away from the sea and had a beautiful view over it. All in one, it was exactly what they were looking for.

After Flora and Bloom got dressed, they went into the dorm's common room. Their best friends were already waiting for them. Musa Vang, the fairy of Music, Aisha Brennan, the fairy of Waves, Stella Flynn, the fairy of the shining Sun and last but not least, Tecna Olson, the fairy of Technology.

The girls greeted each other before heading out for breakfast. They talked casually until they arrived to the cafeteria and sat down before food appeared in front of them and they started eating.

"Did you hear about that new store that opened in Magix?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, there used to be a nice little shop there. It's a pity they closed," Flora said.

"Yeah but I heard it was a new clothes shop and the clothes there is apparently gorgeous!" Stella exclaimed.

"Oh oh… That sounds like we're going on a horror- I mean shopping trip again," Musa sighed.

This caused a round of laughter at the table. Well except for Stella who wasn't laughing. After a minute or two, they finally settled down.

"So did you guys finish packing yet?" Tecna asked.

The girls all nodded.

"Wait a minute! Finish packing for what?" Stella asked.

"Oh no, she forgot to pack! Now we're not going to leave until next week!" Aisha exclaimed, dropping her head in her crossed arms.

The girls chuckled at Stella's horror stricken face. "Oh my God! I totally forgot about our trip to Earth with the guys! I have to start packing this instant!" she stood up and ran off to their dorm.

Musa sighed "Is this girl ever going to at least try and act normal?"

"Nope," they all answered together and laughed.

After the girls finished breakfast, they went up to their dorm. As they opened the door, they found the common room in a total mess! Clothes was lying everywhere!

"Stella!" Musa screamed.

"What's up?" Stella said casually, coming out of her room.

"Care to explain this mess to us?" Tecna inquired, tapping her foot.

"I'm done packing!" Stella exclaimed happily.

"Perfect! Now you can start tidying this mess up," Bloom told her.

"Nothing a little magic can't fix," the princess of Solaria snapped her fingers and the room was tidy again.

"We should start to go down. The boys should be here in a few minutes," Flora said.

The girls went to their rooms and came back into the common room with their suitcases. Stella, like usual, had more luggage than she could carry, so hers was levitating beside her. They all headed out to the courtyard and waited for the boys. They didn't have to wait long until they felt a strong wind blow. They looked up and saw a familiar hovercraft. The ship landed a few meters away from the girls.

As it finally touched the ground, the ramp opened and six boys walked out. They each went to their respective girlfriends and greeted them. Helia Bradshaw is Flora's boyfriend. He has long, midnight blue hair.

"Hello my beautiful flower," he kissed Flora's hand.

"Hello Helia," the fairy of Nature blushed.

Riven Wallace is Musa's boyfriend. He's quite outstanding with his short, spiked, magenta hair.

"Hey Musa," he greeted his girlfriend.

"Hey Riv'," she greeted him back and kissed his cheek.

Next we have Stella's boyfriend, Brandon Hayes. He has short, brown hair with a sort of fringe at the front.

"Hey there sunshine," he picked up Stella and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hey Snookums," Stella greeted him after they parted.

Nabu Hayes is Aisha's boyfriend. He is dark skinned and has long, brown reddish hair in braids.

"Hi Layla," he said.

"Hey Nabu," she kissed him on the lips.

Timmy Jacobs has ginger hair and he's wearing orange framed glasses. He is Tecna's boyfriend.

"Hey Tec'," he greeted her.

"Hi there Timmy," she kissed his cheek.

Last but not least, we have Bloom's boyfriend, Sky Clarke. He has blond hair.

"Hey Sky!" Bloom giggled as Sky twirled her around.

"Hey there beautiful," He said and kissed her lips.

After their greetings they all went into the ship and took their seats. The boys sat at the controls while the girls sat in their usual places.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Brandon said through the microphone while pinching his nose to sound like the pilots in the planes. "Welcome on our flight to Gardenia on Earth. I am your pilot Brandon Hayes and my co-pilots are Sky, Riven, Nabu, Helia and Timmy. The trip will take approximately four hours. Please lean back and enjoy the fli- OW! Riven! What the hell was that for?!"

"Could you please concentrate on the road? I don't want you to crash into something or make us land anywhere but on Earth," Riven replied.

"Kill-joy," someone coughed.

"I heard that!" Riven exclaimed.

After that they resumed their chatter for the rest of the trip.


	2. The nightmare

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.**_

_**Author's note: First of all, I would thank everyone who took the time to review. I would like to thank xxXX-winxfan4ever-XXxx, Chibi Horsewoman, Guest201 and Guest (you'll recognize yourselves). Here is chapter 2!**_

* * *

After four hours of flying in the red hovercraft, it landed a little ways off Gardenia, in an isolated place near the beach, so as not to be seen. As the ramp opened, the girls came out stretching and yawning from the quite long trip, closely followed by the guys.

"We should start heading to the house. I'm exhausted!" Stella complained. They all agreed and started getting everything organized from the ship. While the girls took care of the luggage and teleporting it to their holiday house, the boys went into the back area of the hovercraft where the kept the leva bikes.

The ship was quite spacious. The back area of the ship consisted of the bathroom, the luggage compartment and the parking area for their hover bikes. The boys each took their own leva bike and headed outside.

They came down the ramp just as the girls teleported the last pieces of luggage belonging to Stella.

"Okay Stel', you have to really pack less next time! I mean we are on vacation for three weeks, not a whole year! And we will have a wash machine there!" Musa told the blond haired princess.

"But I have to look perfect when I go to the beach or the mall! I can't look like a mess! And I need every piece of clothing to go with my mood and the weather and don't get me started on the matching shoes and handbag-"

"Yeah, yeah. We get it Little Miss Perfect. Now can we go already?" Riven said earning a slap on the chest from Musa and a round of glares from the others.

After that, the boys went onto their leva bikes, their girlfriends climbing on behind them and holding on. Luckily, their rented beach house was in a quite area, which meant that there wouldn't be any people getting suspicious seeing them on their hover bikes.

The drive from the ship to their beach house wasn't too long, which they were grateful for. Each and every one of them was looking forward to a good night's sleep. After they arrived, they all chose their bedrooms. The girls' rooms were on the first floor while the boys' were on the ground floor. With a little bit of the girls' magic, they redecorated each room so that it fits the person staying in it.

Flora's room had pink walls and a light-brown wooden floor covered by a green and pink flower carpet. Her sheets were a light shade of pink and her room was covered with plants and flowers.

Aisha's room had light green walls with a dark-brown wooden floor. In the middle of the room was a pink wave carpet and the room was filled with sport facilities. Her sheets were dark-green.

Tecna's room had lavender walls and her bed was covered by dark purple sheets. The wooden floor was dark brown with a dark purple rectangular carpet with green triangles on it. The room was filled with technological devices.

Musa's room was painted in dark red. The light-brown wooden floor was covered by a red and blue musical note carpet. The sheets on her bed were also blue and a dark shade of red. The room was filled with music instruments.

Stella's walls were colored orange and her bed sheets were yellow. The light-brown wooden floor was covered in the middle by an orange and yellow sun carpet. Her room was filled with all kinds of beauty products and clothes.

Bloom's room had light blue walls and the sheets on her bed were orange. On the light-brown floor was a red and orange flame carpet.

The boys' rooms were quite simple. Sky's had light blue walls, a light-brown wooden floor and his bed was covered by dark blue sheets. Brandon's room was dark green with a dark-brown wooden floor in contrast to the light green sheets on his bed. Riven's room was magenta with dark-brown wooden floor. The sheets on his bed were dark purple. Nabu's room had purple walls, light purple sheets on his bed and a light-brown wooden floor. Timmy's room was colored orange with a dark-brown wooden floor. His sheets were a lighter shade of orange. Lastly, Helia's room had yellow walls and a dark-brown wooden floor. The sheets on his bed were a darker shade of yellow than the walls.

After having a quick dinner, they all went to sleep so that they'll have all their energy for disposal for their first official day of vacation.

* * *

As Flora opened her eyes, she wasn't in her bed anymore. She looked around and saw she was in a sort of cave. Suddenly she felt a chill travel down her spine. She looked down and saw she was dressed in her belivix. She wanted to stand up when she felt she couldn't. Her hands and feet were tied together. She started to pull on them as hard as she could when she heard voices and footsteps coming nearer.

"How about we rip off her wings millimeter per millimeter until she tells us? And when she tells us, we rip off her wings completely!" a woman voice said.

"It wouldn't work. She is too loyal to those friends of hers. She wouldn't tell us even if we killed her!" another woman said.

"I think we should try," another one said just as the door handle turned, and Flora screamed.

* * *

The silence of the night was disturbed by a loud scream. Everyone woke up with a start. They all recognized the scream and jumped out of their beds.

The girls were the first to arrive and Aisha swung the door open. She saw Flora, hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing hysterically. She ran over to the fairy of Nature and took her in her arms. Flora didn't hesitate and threw her arms around her and cried into her shoulder.

The boys ran in a second later.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Brandon asked until they saw Aisha holding Flora and rubbing her back. Helia walked over to his girlfriend and took her from Aisha gently and hugged her, while trying to calm her down.

"We think Flora had a nightmare," Musa said.

"It must have been a really bad one if it put her in that state," Bloom sighed.

"What happened, Flora?" Aisha asked, her voice filled with concern. She put her hand on Flora's shoulder. Flora had calmed down a little; she turned to Aisha, wiping away her tears.

"I had a nightmare," She told the group, looking down at her hands. Her voice was trembling. "I was in a… cave. My hands and feet were tied together, I couldn't move! That's when I heard footsteps. People were coming towards the room I was in. It was three women talking… They said something about… torturing me…" Her voice broke. She took a deep, shaky breath "They said they would torture me until I told them…"

"Told them what?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know… They said something about me being too loyal to my friends, that I wouldn't tell them even if they… killed me," Flora whispered that last part.

"Did you recognize their voices?" Brandon asked. She looked up at her friend, a single tear rolling down her cheeks.

"It was the… the…" she took a deep breath, "the Trix," she whispered, barely audible.

The girls' eyes widened. Miss Faragonda had told them at the beginning of their school year, that when a fairy had a nightmare and she remembered every detail of it, it was something that will happen soon. It was like a warning system they had.

"Girls, we have to talk," Stella said. The girls, minus Flora, went into the corridor and closed the door behind themselves.

"Okay, we have to keep a close eye on Flora, because if the Trix are really back… That means trouble," Bloom said.

"Yeah, we'll have to tell the boys then. They need to know that we, especially Flora, might be in great danger," Tecna agreed.

"I say we have a sleepover tonight." Musa said. The girls all agreed and went back inside Flora's room. They told the boys they would be having a sleepover, in case Flora had another nightmare. The boys kissed their girls goodnight and left. Helia had the hardest time. He didn't want to leave his girlfriend in this state but he knew the girls would take good care of her.

When the boys left, the girls talked about them, how their relationships were going, and so on… After an hour or two they fell asleep, though they all had a bad feeling in the pit of their stomach. Flora was the most worried, after her nightmare and hoped that it was only that; a nightmare and not a warning.


	3. Beach incident

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**_

_**Author's note: Thank you everyone who reviewed and followed/favorited my story. I'm sorry I didn't update earlier but I had a lot of homework and tests these days. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I made long to make up for the time I didn't update.**_

* * *

The next morning, Flora got out of bed at sunrise. She hadn't slept that night. Not after that horrible nightmare. She stood up, put a bathrobe around herself and went outside. She walked around the garden, occasionally stopping to smell at flowers, and ended up sitting on the white bench, surrounded by oak trees, bushes and a lot of different flowers.

She must have sat there a long time, when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out a small scream as she turned around to see who it was. She tried calming her heart rate when she saw it was her boyfriend, Helia. He was already dressed for the day, wearing shorts and a shirt.

"Helia! You scared me!" Flora exclaimed.

"I'm sorry my love, but when I wanted to check up on you this morning and saw you weren't in bed, I thought I'd find you here. You usually go and find comfort in Nature's arms. Though I hope you would come to me if something is bothering you," Helia said. He took a seat beside the brown haired girl and put an arm around her.

"You know I'll always come to you if something is wrong," she said and leaned into him, looking for comfort. He wrapped his second arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Do you think that my dream could… happen?"

He kissed her forehead. "I don't know, honey, but what I know is that I will never let anything or anyone hurt you," he looked into her eyes deeply, "I promise."

"Thank you," she kissed him lightly on the cheek. They sat there for another while, listening to the sounds of nature and enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, they heard someone calling for them.

It was the rest of the Winx Club and Specialists. They were probably worried. With Flora having that nightmare about the Trix being back and then her and Helia missing, they couldn't take the risk. They would have to keep a close eye on Flora to make sure nothing happens to their dear friend.

Helia stood up, offered Flora his hand, and together they walked back towards the house, hand in hand.

"There you are!" Aisha rushed out and engulfed them both in a big hug. "Don't you ever scare us again like that! Leaving without telling anyone? I thought something happened to you, Flora!"

"I just needed a bit of space after yesterday. But I'm fine now, thanks to Helia," she smiled at her boyfriend lovingly.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Now come inside and have breakfast with us. We have a lot of visiting to do today," she took them by their arms and brought them inside, into the huge dining table.

"There you are! Where were you guys?! You had us worried sick!" exclaimed Musa as she ran up to them and hugged them. The rest of the girls came up to them and hugged them also.

"Don't you ever leave without telling us again! What if the Trix really are back?! We couldn't risk anything happening to you because you didn't tell us you left!" Tecna scowled them.

"I'm sorry, you guys. I'm the one who left… Helia just came to find me. I needed some time to think after yesterday… I'm really sorry," Flora said, looking down at her hands while fiddling with them.

"We understand that, and it's okay. We just don't want anything to happen to you. We love you," Nabu said. He considered Flora like his little sister. She was the youngest of them after all. He went over to her and hugged her. The girls weren't far behind and they all engulfed Flora and Nabu in a big group hug. He kissed Flora's cheek and then let her go.

They all went back to eating breakfast. Today was going to be a long day, they wanted to visit quite a few places: the beach, the park, the Gardenia Waterfalls and other beautiful sceneries. They were having a "nature trip". They were, on their first day, visiting all the nature related places. Basically, they had a theme for each day. Obviously, the first one being nature.

They all got ready and headed off to their first destination: Gardenia Park. Luckily their beach house wasn't that far from the park so they decided to walk there.

"Isn't the weather beautiful?" Flora sighed dreamily, "With the breeze blowing through our hair and the sun shining softly. I love Gardenia!"

"I'm glad you like it as much as I do, Flora!" Bloom smiled at the brown-haired nature fairy while hugging her.

They soon arrived at the park and sat down by the lake. Each couple sat together, embracing each other and looking out at the lake and enjoying each other's company. Each couple was talking between themselves.

"How are you holding up my beautiful flower?" Helia asked, worry written all over his face.

"I'm okay, I guess," she was still worried because of the dream she had last night and couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

"If there is anything I can do, just tell me, okay? I love you too much to see you hurting. I can't stand when you're not okay," he said, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, Helia," and with that she kissed him softly on the lips.

After sitting by the lake for about an hour or so, the group headed off to the beach. It was early afternoon so the weather was at its peak. The Winx and Specialists headed to the Fruity Music Bar to have lunch and a smoothie.

"Hey there Klaus!" Bloom greeted the owner of the most visited café in all of Gardenia.

"Hi girls, hey guys!" he greeted them back, "the usual?"

"That'd be great, thanks Klaus!" Aisha said.

"Roxy! Could you please come and help me with the orders?" he asked his daughter. Roxy had waist-length, dark pink hair with yellow tips and dark violet eyes. Her father however, had short, light brown hair.

"Coming Dad!" Roxy came over and saw her friends, "Oh hey guys! How are you? What are doing here?"

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it Roxy," Bloom said. The group had gone back to Alfea for the new school year after their fight against the Wizards of the Black Circle. At first they wanted to stay in Gardenia, especially after they thought they had lost Nabu. But about a week or two after the fight, Nabu woke up. He had just been in a coma because he had used so much power. The girls and boys were overjoyed, especially Aisha who thought that her fiancé was dead.

"We're here for the spring holidays, for three weeks," Musa explained.

"That's great! So what's the plan?" Roxy asked.

"Well we are going to have lunch here, then head to the beach and later the Gardenia Waterfalls. Maybe we'll stop by at other nice places," Tecna explained.

"Okay I'll get your orders ready. It won't take too long, you can have a seat and I'll bring them to you," she said.

"That would be great! Thanks Roxy!" the group went to the tables and sat down. They had their lunch, said bye to Roxy and Klaus and left for the beach.

They had brought bags with towels and beach stuff. They had already put on their swimming trunks in the morning, so they just had to take off their t-shirts and shorts.

"Stella, could you please put some sun cream on my back?" Bloom asked the blond haired fairy.

"Sure thing, darling," she took the sun cream from her friend and started rubbing it onto her friend's back. The boys had already gone into the water, trying to catch the best waves on their surfboards.

"Look at these boys," Aisha said, pointing at their boyfriends while shaking her head, "they think everything in life is a competition."

"Well, they are boys after all. Will they ever grow up?" Musa sighed.

"Nope," all of them answered, laughing.

"Come on! Let's hit the water!" Aisha said and she started running into the water. The girls all ran after her, racing to be the first on in the water.

The girls arrived at the water with Aisha first and Stella last. Stella was complaining because she had tripped over her own feet. Good old Stella.

When the boys saw the girls coming into the water, they went over to them.

"Hey, so you decided to come and join us?" Sky asked.

"Yeah! We are going to show you guys how to surf!" Aisha said. She grabbed Nabu's board and started swimming further out to hit some big waves. Musa wasn't very far behind the dark-skinned girl.

"So while they are showing you boys how to surf, we should get a ball and play some volleyball," Bloom suggested.

They all agreed and played some volleyball while Nabu and Riven watched their girlfriends in awe.

After 20 minutes the group was sitting back on their towels.

"We won! You guys owe us an ice cream," Stella said, smirking.

"Hey! We are gentlemen, that's why we let you win," Brandon defended the boys and himself.

"Yeah sure. You're just jealous because you got your butts kicked by your own girlfriends," Bloom said.

"Guys! It's just a game," Flora giggled, "Let's just go into the water already!"

They all agreed and went for a swim. Flora decided to go swimming by the coral reefs along with Aisha.

"Isn't it just great? We get to spend the holidays with our best friends and boyfriends having fun and not thinking about school or anything else," Flora told her best friend.

"It definitely is," Aisha sighed dreamily. "I wish we could do this every holiday."

"Yeah," the tanned girl answered her.

"Hey what's this?" Flora said as she swam over to something shiny in the water. She couldn't see it clearly because of the reflection of the sun. As she was finally close enough to get a real look at it, she felt something wrap tightly around her ankle. And then, she was suddenly pulled under water. She just had time to scream before she was under the water. She tried to break free with all her might but couldn't. Her world started fading to black as she fought to stay awake. Just before she lost consciousness, she saw a shadow approach her. But it didn't look human.


	4. Shadow?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**_

_**Author's note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited my story (or me). I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but we had a lot of exams and homework lately. Here's chapter 4, enjoy!**_

* * *

Aisha was just three meters behind Flora when the Nature fairy screamed and was pulled underwater. The scream had startled not only her but everyone on the beach, including the Winx and Specialists.

"FLORA!" Aisha yelled, as she dived into the water, desperate to get her friend back. But she wasn't prepared for what she saw. She chocked. She swam up to the surface, desperately in need of air. As her head finally came out of the water, she started coughing out the water in her lungs.

"Aisha! Are you okay?" Nabu asked as he swam over to her. He was the first of the group to arrive, worried about his girlfriend, and so took her into his arms. She broke out of the embrace and transformed into her Believix, diving back into the water, right behind Helia. Nabu followed both of them.

"Why did Aisha transform?" Stella asked. Her question was soon answered when four shadows flew out of the water. It was Aisha and three other women looking familiar.

"The Trix?! Aren't they supposed to be locked away?!" Musa yelled. The girls transformed and flew up to help Aisha fight the witches.

The Specialists, meanwhile, had joined Nabu and Helia. They were trying to get an unconscious Flora who was trapped in a net made with dark magic. The rest of the Specialists swam over as fast as they could and all started pulling on the net with all their strength. Finally, they managed to free the tanned girl out of the net. Nabu and Helia took a hold of Flora and swam to the surface, with the rest of the boys right behind them. They brought her to the shore.

"How is she?" Nabu asked Helia as the midnight blue haired man checked her breathing and pulse.

"She's got a very weak pulse but she's not breathing," Helia said as he started CPR on his girlfriend. The boys, by now, had joined them. All of them were holding their breaths, hoping for a life sign of their friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were doing quite well against the Trix.

"Morphix Tecno Blast!" Aisha and Tecna yelled as they attacked together.

"That's enough sisters! Let's get going!" and with that Icy, Darcy and Stormy disappeared in a beam of light.

The girls flew over to their friends just as Flora started coughing and coming to.

Her beautiful emerald eyes fluttered open and she managed to sit up with her friends' help. Helia was holding Flora in his arms softly.

"What happened Flora?" Aisha asked her best friend, "One minute we were looking at that strange shiny and the next thing I know you were pulled underwater!"

"I-I-I don't know what happened… I suddenly felt something wrap around my ankle and then I-I was pulled under water a-and there were t-the Trix," Flora's voice broke.

"Shhh, it's okay honey," Aisha stroked the poor girl's cheek.

"I think we should go home," Musa suggested. Helia carried Flora bridal style and they all headed home. By the time they arrived to their leva bikes, Flora was already fast asleep.

* * *

When Flora woke up, the sun was already setting. She looked around herself and saw that she was in her room, in her bed. She was feeling a little dizzy still.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up. She walked over to the door shakily. She walked down into the living room to find all her friends sitting together and having a cup of tea. Brandon, who was facing the door, was the first one to notice Flora. He saw she was having trouble walking.

"Flora!" he stood up and hurried over the poor girl and helping her over to the couch. The fairy of Nature thanked the Specialist as he helped her sit down.

"How are you feeling?" Musa asked.

"I'm still a little dizzy and lightheaded, but apart from that I'm mostly okay," she responded, looking at her hands.

"What the hell was that all about anyway?" Riven asked, "The Trix are supposed to locked away! How do they always manage to escape?!"

"Do you think they got help again?" Stella asked.

"That would be only logical. They have done that all the other times now," Tecna answered.

"But attack Flora?" Bloom asked.

"Maybe they set up that trap and Flora was the one to fall into it. It was probably just meant to scare you girls, to warn you they are back," Nabu said.

"What was that shadow actually?" Flora asked quietly. Everyone stared at her.

"What?" Sky asked.

"Didn't you see it? It was like a big shadow, a bit shiny… That's all I saw before I blacked out. I'm sorry," she played with her hands nervously.

"Don't be sorry," Aisha said while taking her hand, "We didn't see anything though. Are you sure it wasn't just your imagination?"

"No, I'm sure. I even touched it. It felt… weird. A lot of dark energy was coming from it. It felt very familiar."

"Well whatever it was, we have to keep our eyes open. With the Trix being back, we can never be careful enough," Stella said.

"Well I think I'm going to go back to bed. I'm exhausted," Flora said as she stood up and walked out of the room, "Good night you guys."

They all wished her a good night.

"Well I think we should do like Flora. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Tomorrow is shopping!" Stella exclaimed excited about a trip that she really liked. The boys groaned at this comment, the girls rolled their eyes.

They all wished each other good night and headed off to bed to get some rest before tomorrow's shopping trip.

Little did they know that tomorrow a long journey will start for all of them.

* * *

The Trix were hanging out in their new hideout.

"When is he going to tell us what the plan is?" Stormy groaned, getting really bored.

"Have a little bit of patience Stormy! We want him to come up with a very good plan, now don't we?" Darcy said.

"Can't we just go there, wreak havoc, and destroy those annoying pixies after we stole their powers?" Stormy asked.

"No need for that, ladies. I have come up with a plan."


	5. Someone familiar

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**_

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed/favorited my story. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but homework was crazy lately and I had a few important appointments I had to go to. Thank you for your patience! Enjoy chapter 5!**_

* * *

Flora didn't sleep well that night. She was still shaken up by what had happened the day before. She had been pulled under water and trapped in a net by the Trix. But what was that shadow she had seen?

She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, wondering what that shadow was. When she saw that the sun was starting to rise, she decided that it was useless to lie in bed because she wouldn't get an ounce of sleep.

She took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs. Since no one was awake yet, she decided that she would make breakfast for everyone. She got out the ingredients she would need and got to work.

As she finished making the dough for the pancakes, the sausages and bacon were cooked, so she set the table. Just as she set down the last glass, she heard footsteps coming.

She looked over to the door and saw it was Layla. Layla usually got up quite early to go for her morning jog. She always woke up the earliest and jogged for about 45 minutes to one hour.

"Hey Flo! Did you sleep well?" Layla said as she saw the brunette.

"Well to be honest with you, I didn't sleep at all," Flora responded.

"Oh really? Still worried because of yesterday?" she went over to the tired girl and took her into her arms.

Flora sighed, "Yeah… I just can't believe the Trix are really back."

"Neither can I, sweetie, but don't worry. We beat them a few times already and this time won't be different," she let go of the fairy of Nature and had a look around. "Wow! Did you do all that?"

"Yeah. Since I couldn't sleep, I thought I would make breakfast for you guys."

"Cool! Thanks Flora, it smells delicious!" Layla went and took a seat and invited the nature lover to sit with her. They started eating and soon everyone joined.

"So what shop shall we hit first?" Stella asked the group, clearly excited about their shopping trip.

"Well… There is that awesome clothes shop that always has the coolest stuff. And it's for, both, female AND male. So you boys won't be bored." Bloom answered.

"Okay. Well then, let's get going!" Stella exclaimed as she stood up and ran to her room to get her stuff.

The rest of them also got up, put their dishes away and went to get their stuff.

The group was just going out the door when Bloom remembered she forgot something. She went up to her room.

"I'll just go to the toilet before we start our torture- I mean shopping trip," Helia said and headed back inside. The group waited for the two outside.

Bloom was looking for her wallet in her room but couldn't find. After a couple of minutes she finally found it, in the purse she had taken to the beach yesterday.

"God, I can be really dumb sometimes. Why didn't I just look there from the start?" She slapped her forehead lightly.

Helia was just coming out of the toilet as Bloom came down the stairs.

Bloom got her coat that was lying on the couch. When she walked back towards Helia, she tripped and fell onto Helia. They both hit the ground with a thud, Bloom's fiery hair covering their faces.

At that exact same moment, Flora came in. She and the others were slowly getting impatient so Flora volunteered to go and look for both of them. But when she came into the living room, she saw Bloom on top of Helia, and it looked as if they were kissing.

Flora gasped. Bloom's and Helia's head turned to face her. They saw tears streaming down her cheeks. Bloom quickly got off Helia.

"Flora, it's not what you think," Bloom told her friend.

"Helia? Bloom? How could you? I trusted you and that's what I get in return?" Flora's voice broke as even more tears flooded her cheeks.

"Please Flora, Bloom just tripped and-"

"Whatever Helia! We are done!" And with that, Flora transformed into her Believix and flew out of the house.

The rest of the group outside had no idea what was happening until Flora flew past them at the speed of light.

"Flora!" The group yelled.

Bloom and Helia came out running.

"Guys? What the hell did you do?!" Layla asked them, clearly angry.

"Bloom tripped and fell on me. We both hit the ground and Flora came in and she thought we were kissing and…and… We have no time to explain! We have to go after Flora before something happens to her!" Helia explained quickly.

The girls transformed and the guys jumped onto their leva bikes. The group flew after Flora, trying to keep up with the heart-broken fairy.

Flora saw them coming after so she changed into her Speedix wings. She took off even faster.

"We're never to catch up with her!" Stella yelled.

"Then we have to speed it up!" Musa yelled back and the girls changed into their Speedix wings. The guys put on the turbo, which they are meant to only use if there is an emergency. This would count as emergency though.

Flora's vision was blurred with tears. She couldn't understand why Helia would do that to her. She always gave her best to be the best girlfriend she could be. And with Bloom?! Flora really trusted Bloom. They had been sharing a room for a few years now…

Suddenly and out of nowhere, a black portal appeared. Flora barely missed.

"FLORA!" she heard her friends yell. She turned around and was face to face with the Trix.

"So we're meeting again, nature pixie!" Stormy yelled. Out of the Winx, Stormy hated Flora the most. She hated the way the brunette was always sweet and cheerful. Every time she hears the Nature fairy speak, she just wants to strangle her.

"What do you want, Trix?" Flora yelled with a determined voice, though she was really scared.

"Oh it's not us, but our master who wants you!" Icy cackled evilly while creating a huge black orb with in her hands.

The Specialists and Winx Club were too far away to help out their friend. Flora knew that. She had wanted to get away from them so she had flown as fast as her wings could carry her. But unfortunately, now she was alone confronting the Trix.

She could feel the very powerful and dark energy coming from the orb Icy was creating and she knew she wouldn't be able to stop it, even with her Believix powers so she turned around and flew away.

"Dark bomb!" Icy yelled as she shot the dark orb towards the nature fairy.

Flora flew as fast as she could but it wasn't enough; the orb hit her square in the back and she screamed before blacking out. She transformed back into her normal clothes and started falling.

"FLORA!" the group yelled. They were nearly at the same level with the Trix when suddenly a black portal appeared under the unconscious fairy and she fell into it. Not a second later did the Trix disappear.

"NO!" Helia was the first to arrive. He looked around, hoping that he would see Flora falling. He yelled out her name a few times… in vain.

"Helia. She's gone," Layla whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We should get back home, inform Miss Faragonda and Saladin, and come up with a plan to save Flora," Brandon said, trying to keep a clear head but he was greatly worried what the Trix would do to the poor nature lover.

The group headed back home, all praying for their friend to be alright.

* * *

Flora woke up with a throbbing head. As her vision slowly cleared she could see she was in cave. She immediately thought of the nightmare she had had a few nights ago. She looked around and recognized the cave as being the one from her nightmare.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and voices coming closer.

"How about we rip off her wings millimeter per millimeter until she tells us? And when she tells us, we rip off her wings completely!" a woman voice said.

"It wouldn't work. She is too loyal to those friends of hers. She wouldn't tell us even if we killed her!" another woman said.

"I think we should try," another one said just as the door handle turned.

Three slender figures came in. When they finally stepped into the light produced by a small hole in the ceiling, Flora recognized the Trix.

"What do you want from me?!" she yelled.

"It's not them who want something from you. I ordered them to kidnap you," said someone else, approaching the group slowly.

As he stepped into the light, Flora couldn't believe her eyes.

"No! It can't be you! You're supposed to be dead!" Flora yelled.

He cackled before adding "No, Flora. It is really me. I'm back. Valtor is back!"


	6. The Legend of the Mystic Rose

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**_

_**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but with Christmas, New Year, my birthday and school starting again, I didn't really have the time to write. Anyways, thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting/following my story. I never thought it would be this successful. Here is chapter 6. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_

* * *

When the group finally got home, they immediately contacted Saladin and Miss Faragonda. When their faces appeared on the hologram, Miss Faragonda was first to speak.

"Why hello there! It's a surprise to hear from you. I thought you would all be relaxing and enjoying your holiday," the elder woman said.

"We have bad news, Miss F." Layla said, "The Trix are back and they kidnapped Flora."

"Oh no! When did this happen?" Miss Faragonda asked, clearly worried.

"About half an hour ago," Sky answered.

"We will try and find out her location. We will have to start a rescue mission. I do not want to know what they will do to this poor girl," Saladin said.

"Tecna and I have all our computers searching for Flora already. We will inform you when we get further information," Timmy explained.

Both headmasters nodded. "Please bring her back safe and sound," Miss Faragonda added. She always considered her students like her own daughters, and now, like a real mother, she was worried sick.

"We will, I promise," Helia answered. They ended the call.

The Winx and Specialist went to sit in the living room trying to come up with a plan for their rescue mission.

* * *

"Valtor? H-H-How… W-When?" Flora looked up at the man, trembling. "You were supposed to be dead! W-we fought you and we won! How can it be?"

"Oh dear, dear Flora. You pathetic fairies have not killed me! I was weakened. I had to recover fully which took quite some time. But now I am back, more powerful than ever!" he laughed evilly.

"What do you want from me?" Flora asked him.

"I want your power," he answered.

"Why would you want my power? It's Bloom who has the Dragon Flame, not me. I'm just a nature fairy," Flora inquired, confused.

"As if you could fool me. I know you own the power of the Mystic Rose, the most powerful thing in the world."

"The what? Mystic Rose? I have never heard of it. You must have the wrong girl," Flora told him.

"Impossible. I have been researching thoroughly and I know it's you. This power has been passed on to every first born princess of Linphea," he explained.

"But I am not royalty. Princess Krystal would be the first born princess of Linphea. I'm just a normal girl."

"So you were never told the truth… I see," he nodded his head. "Well then it is up to me to tell you the truth about your family." He went made a throne appear in the dungeon where Flora was being held captive and sat down on it. "A long time ago, after the Dragon Flame was created, a group of magicians led by a fairy, found an old, secret castle. Inside, the scene was horrible. People turned into stone were all over the place. As they arrived into the throne room, they found what looked like a crown. It was golden, with a rose shaped emerald in the middle, held up by golden vines. A huge amount of energy was coming from that crown. As soon as one of the magicians wanted to take a hold of the crown, the group heard a loud roar come from behind the throne. A monster appeared. He was the guardian of the crown. He turned the magician into stone and attacked the others. But the fairy managed to destroy it before it killed the other magicians. Unfortunately, while she did manage to protect the others and save them, she died of the monsters attack. She had died protecting her fellow friends and husband. But she wasn't alone to die. The fairy was pregnant with a little girl. That fairy, Flora, was your great-great-great-great… grandmother, the queen of Linphea, Antheia." He paused looking at Flora intently.

"As her husband and friends grieved over her death, the crown started to glow. Suddenly, a voice was heard throughout the room. It said that because of her act of bravery, Antheia had deserved to live. So, a little emerald light emitted of the crown wandered into Antheia and she came back to life. The voice spoke again and said that Antheia was proven worthy of carrying the responsibility for the Mystic Rose, an ancient power who would then passed to every first born daughter of the royal family. The legend says that, if the owner of that great power touches the crown, it will start to glow. Now, back to business. You are the descendant of Antheia and so, you possess the power of the Mystic Rose. Give it to me."

"I am not the princess of Linphea! My family isn't royalty!" Flora exclaimed.

"Your grandmother fell in love with a man who was not royalty. Her parents did not want her to marry this man so she gave up her title and married the love of her life. She had a daughter, Lily, your mother. Lily has the power of the Mystic Rose and it was passed down to you as you were born. Do you understand me now?" He looked at her confused face and chuckled to himself.

"N-No… It's not true! You-You're lying!" Flora screamed, not wanting to believe she had been lied to her entire life.

"If I was lying Flora, do you really think I would put up with these three," he said quietly, pointing over to The Trix who sat on chairs I a far corner of the room.

Flora looked up at him, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Even if I had it, I would _never_ give it to you."

He grabbed her face roughly and made her look at him. "You will give it to me or you will suffer," he growled menacingly.

She freed herself out of his grip and yelled, "Never! After all you have done to my friends and I, did you really think you would get me to hand you out my powers willingly?!"

He stood up and sighed, "It's a shame it had to come this way." He slowly walked up to the three witches and murmured something to them. They nodded and looked over to the nature fairy with a sick grin.

* * *

"Timmy? Did your machine find Flora yet?" Musa asked, slowly growing impatient. It had been three hours since they last saw Flora and they were freaking out.

"No, but I think I'm close to finding her," he said typing on his computer profusely.

Suddenly, his laptop started beeping. "Yes! Guys I found Flora!" Timmy exclaimed, relief washing over him.

The Winx and Specialists all cheered. Helia was clearly the happiest. They called Miss Faragonda. As soon as she picked up, she was met with the group all talking to her at the same time.

"Calm down, calm down. Now only speak one at the time," she looked at them until Timmy stepped forward.

"We have great news Miss Faragonda! We found Flora!" he exclaimed happily.

"That's great Timmy! And where exactly is she?"

With all the excitement of finding Flora, no one had thought of that piece of information. Timmy looked at the screen of his computer and after a few seconds he gasped in horror.

"What is it Timmy?" Tecna asked her boyfriend with concern in her voice.

"F-Flora… she's held captive in… The galaxy of Oblivion," he told the group, looking at them intently. They all gasped in fright.

"No… Flora…" the girls all muttered.

It was Faragonda's turn to break the depressing silence, "You will have to go and save her. She will not survive for very long, I'm afraid. I managed to see where she was, what was happening to her while meditating. I think it is a good idea to show you what you will be up against," and with that, a video came up.

"_Valtor? H-H-How… W-When?" Flora looked up at the man, trembling. "You were supposed to be dead! W-we fought you and we won! How can it be?" _

"_Oh dear, dear Flora. You pathetic fairies have not killed me! I was weakened. I had to recover fully which took quite some time. But now I am back, more powerful than ever!" he laughed evilly._

"_What do you want from me?" Flora asked him._

"_I want your power," he answered._

"_Why would you want my power? It's Bloom who has the Dragon Flame, not me. I'm just a nature fairy," Flora inquired, confused._

"_As if you could fool me. I know you own the power of the Mystic Rose, the most powerful thing in the world."_

"_The what? Mystic Rose? I have never heard of it. You must have the wrong girl," Flora told him._

"_Impossible. I have been researching thoroughly and I know it's you. This power has been passed on to every first born princess of Linphea," he explained._

"_But I am not royalty. Princess Krystal would be the first born princess of Linphea. I'm just a normal girl."_

_Valtor then proceeded to tell the young fairy the truth of her family._

"_N-No… It's not true! You-You're lying!" Flora screamed, not wanting to believe she had been lied to her entire life._

"_If I was lying Flora, do you really think I would put up with these three," he said quietly, pointing over to The Trix who sat on chairs I a far corner of the room._

_Flora looked up at him, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Even if I had it, I would never give it to you."_

_He grabbed her face roughly and made her look at him. "You will give it to me or you will suffer," he growled menacingly. _

_She freed herself out of his grip and yelled, "Never! After all you have done to my friends and I, did you really think you would get me to hand you out my powers willingly?!"_

_He stood up and sighed, "It's a shame it had to come this way." He slowly walked up to the three witches and murmured something to them. They nodded and looked over to the nature fairy with a sick grin._

"So… Flora has the power of the Mystic Rose and is the heir of the Liphean throne?" Brandon asked, just as dumbfounded as the rest of the group.

"Yes she is. And she also is in great danger. If Valtor manages to take her powers, not only will he rule the universe, but Flora will die a slow and painful death," Miss Faragonda stated sadly.

"Why would she die? If we lose our powers, we wouldn't die, would we?" Layla asked the headmistress, voicing the question all of them were thinking.

"Well you know how Flora is the fairy of Nature, she feels the pain of the plants and understands them. But if the power of the Mystic Rose is taken away, Nature inside of her will slowly die, slowly and painfully. She would grow weaker by every second passing until finally her body can't take it anymore. And I'm sure Valtor knows that too."

"Then we have to save her! We can't let Flora die, we just can't," Helia said, determined.

"Yeah!" the group exclaimed together.

"Alright, you will have to come back to Alfea and get ready for this big trip. I will not lie to you. It will be very dangerous and you might not all come back, or at least come back the same," the elderly woman warned the young adults.

"We are willing to take the risk," Nabu said. Everyone nodded.

And with that said, they said goodbye to the headmistress and headed to each of their rooms to pack up their stuff.

While doing that, all of them thought the same think: _Hopefully we will save Flora and all come back…_

* * *

_**A/N: I again apologize for the late update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try and update as soon as possible.**_


End file.
